The Start of Our Sequal
by Konafox
Summary: XONESHOTX Their time as Freedom Fighters  Fighting as a group has ended with the destruction of their friends. Now Sonic and Tails have become partners, figthing Robotnik on their own. Rated K for Death. May go up if I continue.


_One shot Fan-fiction meh. I always thought of SatAM the prequel to Sonic The Hedgehog 2. This is when Tails truly becomes a sidekick. I suppose I could continue it, but that depends on how much interest this gathers. I'm writing these for you guys to read and enjoy. Grins_

**Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunny, Antoine and Rotor are all Sega's/Sonic Team's and Archie.**

**-ENJOY-**

"NO! _NO!_" Tail's struggles became violent thrashes against Sonic's body. His feet kicked up dust on the ground in small tan clouds, not far from his own fur color. "We've got to save them! We've got to! SONIC, LET GO!"

"Tails stop! You're going to get yourself killed!" Sonic snapped, forcing back the tears in his eyes. "This isn't going to do any good!" Tails's hand cuffed him on the ear, then the cheek.

"Not Aunty Sally! Not Aunty Bunny! Antoine! Rotor!" Screamed the young fox, doing everything he could to get at the four silver robots that stood in sync in front of him. "NO! NO! SALLY! BUNNIE!"

"TAILS!" Sonic didn't want to scream, but if that's what it would take… Tails's movements cut off immediately, and he looked at Sonic with wide eyes.

"B-but Sonic…!"

"Enough!" Sonic snapped, "You want to be a freedom fighter, then you've got to handle this rationally."

"Aunty Sally…" As if beckoned by the young fox's voice, then new Sally stepped forward, her once dreaming, kind eyes now being golden metal place, fixed on Tails, and she raised an arm. With little warning, a missile detached from her gleaming dark gray arm.

"No!" Sonic clutched Tails close to him and jumped away to dodge it. When it wheeled around, he became panicked. His and Tails only hope would be to run back the opposite way. However, he didn't consider the consequences. Spinning around, he zoomed between Sally and Antoine. The missile however was not quite as accurate.

_BOOM!_

The force of the explosion as it connected with its original launcher was strong enough to throw Sonic and Tails, who were a good twenty feet away by then, another forty feet. Sonic twisted in the air to make sure he wouldn't land on the fragile young fox in his care. After the shock had subsided, Sonic let go of the fox and stood up, "SALLY!" He screamed.

"SALLY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The sky merely echoed his voice.

The blue blur felt his guts twist in knots when there was no reply. For once he actually _wanted_ to hear a siren's wail from the assault triggered by his ex-friends.

There was, to his dismay silence.

Sonic looked over at Tails. About now he was sobbing into one tail, and hugging the other. "Sonic, they're gone, aren't they? Sally and… and the rest of them, huh?" He asked, his voice choking with sobs.

Despite his willing to lie to the young fox, and to tell them that he either didn't know, or that they were fine was nearly overwhelming. All he would really be doing was tricking himself. Tails was much to smart of a kid. Suddenly, he felt big fat tears drip shamelessly from his own eyes. "… Yeah little buddy… They're gone…"

"Oh SONIC!" Tails need a hug, more then anything. Usually he'd got to Aunt Sally, but Sally wasn't here any more. Instead he found the best alternative. Sonic.

Sonic felt the fox hug his waist, and he looked down at the fox, frowning. He put a hand on his head. "It's alright little buddy…"

"Sonic… I want to make Robotnik pay! I want him to pay." Suddenly the fox backed away. Sonic was shocked with the fearlessness in his eyes. With a pang of both sympathy and joy, he realized that his little brother wasn't so little any more. Slowly he nodded, and then looked around the barren wasteland that just yesterday was a home to hundreds. Acorn Kingdom on Mobius was no more.

"We're going to have to move on though Tails. This place is gone, but that doesn't mean we can't save others." He began. "We're moving to Emerald Hill Zone. From there, Chemical Plant Zone. We're gonna save this planet."

Already Tails was blazing off in the air. Surprised, Sonic found that he had to run at nearly full speed to keep up.

So… His little brother wasn't so little anymore. From now on, he was Sonic's fight partner. From now on Tails would be fighting with him, as his equal. Not an apprentice.

"Robuttnik! You better watch out!"

"You're gonna die, once we get you! For Aunt Sally!"


End file.
